Snape prend sa faucille
by Lady Yoko Crystal
Summary: reponse au defi du site ombre et folie ... Janeton prend sa faucille revu pour Sevy (versio yaoi ) ONE SHOT


Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient ....  
  
note : Ame sensible n'aimant pas le yaoi s'abstenir  
  
cette fic est une réponse a un defi sur le site ombre et folie : www.ombre- et-folie.com

de plus ffnet a decider de ne pas aimer les texte taper sous WordPAD donc la mise en page est un peu bizard ...  
  
Snape prend sa faucille... Par Lady Crystal  
  
------

  
  
_Janeton prend sa faucille_

_ Larirette, larirette _

_Janeton prend sa faucille _

_Pour aller couper le jonc _

_Pour aller couper le jonc..._

  
  
Dans un virevoltement de robes noires, le professeur Severus Snape, professeur de potions à Poudlard, accessoirement membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et bien d'autres choses encore, prit sa faucille. Depuis qu'un certain Remus Lupin, accessoirement loup-garou, était revenu à Poudlard enseigner, tous les mois notre honorable professeur de potions se voyait dans l'obligation d'aller cueillir le jonc pour préparer la « tranquillité des pleines lunes » du château. C'est ainsi qu'en maudissant tous les loups-garous du monde magique et d'ailleurs, le professeur quitta le château pour chercher ce jonc si spécial qui ne poussait que de l'autre coté du lac.   
  
_En chemin elle rencontre _

_Larirette, larirette _

_En chemin elle rencontre _

_Quatre jeunes et beaux garçons _

_Quatre jeunes et beaux garçons_

  
  
Depuis longtemps déjà, au sein de l'école de magie existait une rivalité entre deux maisons : Gryffondor et Serpentard. Or quelle n'est pas notre surprise de retrouver au bord du lac quatre beaux jeunes hommes justement issus de ses deux maisons. Quelle raison a bien pu réunir ce groupe étrange ? Et bien figurez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un certain professeur de potions dont nous avons parlé plus haut ! Et c'est donc quatre jeunes hommes sexy en diable qui guettaient l'arrivée de l'objet de leurs obscurs désirs. Dans ce groupe on trouvait : (délire de l'auteur warning !!) 

- un certain Harry Potter en t-shirt blanc moulant et pantalon de cuir noir serré. 

- Ronald Weasley, jeune homme roux en jean et pull rouge très lâche ( qui dévoile les épaules voir plus). 

- Blaise Zabini, chemise verte à moitié transparente et jean. 

- et enfin Draco Malfoy, pantalon de cuir et chemise ouverte sur une chaîne en argent. 

Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement du réputé glacial professeur de potions quand il arriva sur les lieux !

  
  
_Le premier un peu timide_

_ Larirette, larirette _

_Le premier un peu timide_

_ Lui caressa le menton _

_Lui caressa le menton_

  
  
Le cerveau du pauvre professeur était en ébullition. Déjà que depuis quelques temps notre pauvre Sevy se posait des questions quant à sa santé mentale, ses rêves ayant eu ces derniers temps tendance à se remplir des corps nus de certains de ses élèves. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces élèves en question se retrouvent sur son chemin par une belle matinée de printemps ? De plus dans des tenues ne laissant que peu de place à l'extrapolation sur leur anatomie. Et puis pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme ça ? Tandis que le professeur tentait de retrouver assez de contrôle sur lui- même pour sortir une des ses phrases dont il avait le secret, le petit groupe s'agita. Trois des garçons poussèrent plutôt durement le quatrième vers leur professeur. Ce qui eut pour effet que le jeune Ron Weasley se retrouva dans les bras puissants de son professeur qui, heureusement, se trouvait entre lui et le sol. La température du professeur grimpa lorsqu'il sentit les bras du garçon se refermer autour de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son qu'une main hésitante vint lui caresser le visage suivi de lèvres douces et chaudes. Le baiser dura quelques instants avant que Ron s'éloigne aussi rouge que son pull.   
  
_Le second un peu moins sage _

_Larirette, larirette_

_ Le second un peu moins sage _

_Lui souleva le jupon_

_ Lui souleva le jupon_

  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ici ?» Severus espérait que sa voix avait été glaciale mais n'en était pas du tout sûr... Le silence lui répondit et il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un autre son que des mains appartenant à un certain Blaise se posèrent sur lui. Tandis qu'une lui intimait le silence, l'autre s'était posée sur son torse et commençait de lents mouvements, caressant son torse à travers l'épais tissu des robes. Severus ne put retenir un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sentant son professeur se détendre, Blaise fit descendre sa main des lèvres sur le cou, puis le long d'un des bras de l'homme. Quant à sa bouche, elle rejoignit le cou à la peau pâle du professeur. Severus était perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Lorsque des dents vinrent mordiller le lobe de son oreille la partie de son cerveau voulant la suite gagna le match. Après quelques caresses sur son torse et ses bras, Blaise passa derrière son professeur et commença à détacher les attaches qui retenaient la robe de sorcier de celui-ci. C'est au moment où la dernière attache cédait que dans l'esprit un peu embrumé du professeur se forma le souvenir, qu'à cause de la chaleur, il n'avait qu'un caleçon sous ses robes. 'Trop tard' murmura une petite voie amusée dans un autre coin de son cerveau. Il se retrouvait nu (ou presque) devant le regard rempli de désir de quatre éphèbes et cela ne le gênait étrangement pas. Au contraire, il sentit tout à coup une étrange chaleur descendre vers son bas-ventre.   
  
_Le troisième encore moins sage_

_Larirette, larirette_

_Le troisième encore moins sage _

_L'allongea sur le gazon_

_L'allongea sur le gazon_

  
  
Blaise fut remplacé par Draco, qui après avoir pris un instant pour admirer son professeur à moitié nu sous les tendres rayons d'un soleil de printemps, s'approcha à pas de félin de sa proie. Il profita de toute la superficie de peau découverte de ses mains et de ses lèvres, passant du temps sur les deux tétons de son professeur, jouant à les caresser puis les mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aussi durs que de la pierre. Une fois cette tâche remplie, il remonta vers les lèvres de son professeur qui laissa passer sans résistance la langue mutine, la raison du professeur ayant depuis longtemps rendu les armes face aux sensations présentes. Puis délaissant quelques instants les lèvres du professeur, le Serpentard fit s'allonger celui-ci dans l'herbe humide de rosé. La fraîcheur de l'eau sur la peau chaude de son corps fit pousser un petit cri à Severus. Cri qui fut recueilli par les lèvres du blond.   
  
_Ce que fit le quatrième _

_Larirette, larirette _

_Ce que fit le quatrième _

_N'est pas dit dans la chanson _

_N'est pas dit dans la chanson_

  
  
Severus tout à ses sensations poussa un son plaintif lorsque le corps chaud de Draco s'enleva de son corps nu. Mais celui-ci fut vite remplacé par un autre corps nu comme le sien. De surprise, il ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci plongèrent dans deux lacs d'émeraudes. Les yeux de Severus descendirent sur le haut du corps nu de Harry Potter et il eut le souffle coupé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. La peau mate était fine et tendue sur des muscles aux belles formes. Le professeur sentit son bas-ventre se tendre encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce qui dû attirer l'attention du jeune brun qui descendit lentement sur le membre dressé ...Ce qu'il fit ensuite n'est pas dit dans la « chanson ». (mouwawawawawa)   
  
_La morale de cette histoire_

_ Larirette, larirette_

_ La morale de cette histoire _

_C'est que les hommes sont des cochons _

_C'est que les hommes sont des cochons  
_

  
  
Trois garçons observaient le spectacle : deux corps enlacés, se frottant et se mêlant dans l'air frais du matin. Les soupirs et les cris les avaient bien vite enflammés. Le soleil sortant de derrière la cime des arbres surprit le spectacle bien immoral de deux corps nus soudés, entourés de trois jeunes gens dont les mains avaient bien vite dérivé vers leurs bas- ventres qui étaient vite devenus douloureux sous l'effet de la scène offerte.   
  
_La morale de cette morale _

_Larirette, larirette _

_La morale de cette morale _

_C'est que les femmes aiment les cochons _

_C'est que les femmes aiment les cochons_

  
  
Severus n'en pouvait plus sous tant de sensations. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà atteint des centaines de fois l'extase et pourtant son corps en demandait encore. Sa tête roulait de droite à gauche quand il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut le spectacle des trois garçons en plein plaisir. « Vous savez ! J'ai encore deux mains et une bouche, si vous voulez ! »   
  
Fin   
  
OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU C'est quoi cette dernière phrase... pardonnez-moi j'étais en cours de bio quand j'ai réfléchi à l'histoire ## Bon c'est pas de la grande fanfic... je crois que c'est la première fic que je finis ... J'avais le projet pour les plus comment dire... Avides d'entre vous d'écrire le lemon qui va avec cette fic mais je m'en sens incapable sans aide ... Alors si quelqu'un se sent intéressé . 


End file.
